


Quiet Realizations

by litenight



Series: Forceful Friendships [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Tension, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Bad Jokes, Baking, Blood God, Blood and Injury, But not in a sexual way - Freeform, Capri Suns, Choking, Dogs, Enemies to Friends, Flowers, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Hiding, Jokes, Language of Flowers, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft, More Of A, Not Beta Read, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Stress Baking, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Water, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, he fails, i will not elaborate on that, if it seems whack at time, im so tired, its because im tired, phil is their father, quackity jokes about techno being an orphan, techno tries to stop big q from doing dumb shit, tw for wings being slightly crushed, we all know how techno feels about orphans, y’all i spent so much time on this, “i’ll kill you” way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litenight/pseuds/litenight
Summary: As long as he had known him, Technoblade always thought of Quackity as an annoying loudmouth. So, he can’t help but be a little surprised when he discovers that he enjoys his company, even if he does do things that makes Technoblade question his intelligence.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Forceful Friendships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118015
Comments: 12
Kudos: 178
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Quiet Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> LETS GOOOOOO PART TWO BABEY
> 
> also pls read the first part before this for context i am begging  
> stay hydrated or i will personally waterboard you

Quackity didn’t exactly appreciate the harsh push to his back. When Wilbur had first given them the list of supplies needed and said he would throw them out the door, he didn’t think that he actually meant it. He stumbled slightly, tripping over an overgrown weed. Technoblade from in front of him, did what any good person should. He stepped to the side and let Quackity fall on his face.

”WHAT THE FUCK TECHNO—“

”Oops.”

  
Quackity sat up, crossing his arms and glaring at the man who stood in front of him, who made no move to help him. To his credit, he only flinched a little when Technoblade returned the look.

“Help me up,” Techno arched an eyebrow.

”Why would I do that? You’re perfectly capable of getting up by yourself,” Technoblade winces ever so slightly when Quackity starts crying in autotune. How was it even possible for the man to change his voice to sound like that?

“Please stop that—“

”hUUUUUAAHHHH— TeChNOBLADE IS sO mEaNNNNNNNN—“ 

Technoblade kicks the other man hard enough to make him fall over again.

————————

Technoblade walks through the forest, Quackity trailing behind him as he did.

”So...What are we looking for?”

”We just need a bit more wood—“ Technoblade stops abruptly, causing the other man to crash into him.

“woAH— What happened?” Techno’s eyes are huge, and he’s looking at something in the distance.

”Don’t you see them?” He whispers. Quackity squints.

”See who?” Technoblade grabs Quackity’s sweater from behind, pulling him in front of him. 

That’s when Quackity sees them. There are a couple wolves, one of them sniffing at a tree. Sure, they’re pretty cute, but what was the point of stopping to gaze? Quackity didn’t think that was a Technoblade thing to do.

”Oh, wolves. What about them?” Techno turns his head to give Quackity a confused look.

”What do you mean—“ He stops in the middle of his sentence, sharply inhaling when one of the wolves comes over and gently nudges his leg.

Technoblade has an excited glint in his eyes, and that’s when Quackity realizes. Technoblade has a soft spot for dogs, huh? If this dog could keep Techno happy, maybe he wouldn’t kill Quackity if he accidentally pisses him off. Quackity reaches into his sweater pockets, feeling around for a bone. He pulls out 4, and Technoblade grins.

Quackity slowly walks towards the wolf, bones in hands. He makes a soft noise, trying to coerce the wolf into coming closer. Technoblade watches him, unsure of whether or not he should help. The wolf moves closer to Quackity, and he grins. The wolf snatches the bones, and quickly turns the other way, paws making a soft tapping sound as the wolf runs.

”GOD FUCKING DA—“ Technoblade looks down, and Quackity realizes with horror that he’s most likely disappointed that the wolf left.

If you think Quackity isn’t about to chase after that wolf, you’re sorely mistaken.

————————

It took a bit of an urging and many failed attempts for Quackity to bring the now tamed wolf back to Technoblade. He watches as Techno’s eyes light up, reaching down to pick up the dog, gently cradling them. The dog happily licks Techno’s face, and he squeals. Quackity’s mouth twitches upward slightly. Technoblade wasn’t so scary when he was holding a dog so gently, as if they would break in his arms.

”Can I have my dog now?”

”No.” Technoblade turns away from him.

”Wh— Technoblade please—“

”I don’t remember hearing anything about having shared custody.”

”Technoblade.”

”Quackity.”

”Please let me see my son.” Technoblade sputters slightly, but he quickly recovers. He scoffs, turning back around to point a finger in Quackity’s face, holding the dog with one arm.

”You had your chance, and you ruined it!” Technoblade grimaces when Quackity’s autotune voice comes back.

”he neeEEEDDSS HIS FATtttHEERR—“ Technoblade pulls out his communicator.

**_< Technoblade>: _ ** _how do i make a restraining order_

_———————_

Technoblade finally lets the dog go, gently setting him on the floor. The dog quickly bounces to Quackity, tackling him. Quackity lets out a small scream, and the dog begins to happily nuzzle Quackity’s face. Technoblade cheers, as if the dog is attacking Quackity instead of cuddling him.

”That’s my son! Get his ass!”

————————

Quackity wasn’t exactly sure why they had to go mining when it wasn’t on the list. Technoblade, however, insisted that they try to find items that would be useful. Quackity swung his pickaxe down on the hard stone, pausing momentarily when Technoblade made a noise of disapproval.

”You’re doing it wrong,” He remarked, gently pushing Quackity out of the way.

Quackity watched as Technoblade held his pickaxe in his left hand, holding up his right to show Quackity a torch. As far as Quackity knew, he was doing it the right way. What other way was there besides using a pickaxe? Technoblade punched the stone with his right hand, still holding the torch. Quackity watched him, gawking, as the stone began to break. Finally, the stone broke completely, and Technoblade turned his head to look at him.

Quackity wasn’t sure if he should be impressed or terrified.

————————

Quackity gently holds the dog in his arms, walking through the forest. He had attempted the method that Technoblade showed him on the stone, and to his surprise, it worked easily for him. Speaking of Technoblade, Quackity looked up, and the man was nowhere to be found. He scanned the area, somewhat worried. Where had he gone?

Suddenly, Technoblade stood in front of him, holding a yellow flower. Quackity steps back, both spooked by his sudden appearance and confused. He takes the flower, analyzing it. It isn’t exactly the most perfect flower, but it’s pretty. He looks up at Technoblade, grinning.

”Are you flirting with me?”

”What? No,”

“Then why did you give me this?” Technoblade shrugged.

”I just found it,” He squinted slightly before continuing.

”It kinda reminds me of you, actually,”

”Oh? What do you mean?” Technoblade moves a hand around, trying to explain his thoughts.

”Yellow flowers remind me of...something bright and energetic. Bright in a way that’s loud, you know?” Quackity blinks.

”You’re loud, and you seem to have a lot of energy,” Techno continues.

“Uh-huh. You can just say you’re flirting with me,”

”Quackity. I’m not flirting with you.”

”Ooh, you wanna kiss me so bad,” Technoblade scoffs.

”Watch it, you’re flying a little too close to the sun, bitch,”

”What the fuck did you just say?”

”I said you’re an Icarus kinnie.”

Quackity doesn’t know what exactly he’s talking about, but he has a feeling he should be offended, so he starts screaming.

————————

Technoblade walks through the forest, Quackity by his side with the dog trailing behind them. Quackity is still analyzing the flower, and Technoblade really hoped he didn’t take it in a weird way. He didn’t mean it like that, it was just a random flower he found. He holds up a hand, signaling Quackity to stop, which he does.

”I recognize these trees. We’re near Manberg. Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Quackity paused for a moment, mulling over his words. Then, he looked up at Technoblade, grinning.

”You got any invisibility potions?”

———————-

Sneaking into Manberg was a dangerous game to play. It was something no one should ever attempt. Did that mean Technoblade and Quackity weren’t going to break in to play some harmless pranks? Absolutely not. Technoblade splashed the potion of invisibility onto both of them.

They had taken off the armor so that they would be completely invisible, but Technoblade planned to put his back on later. They moved around Manberg, searching for people that they could bully. Upon finding George, they had both agreed that he would be their target. Quackity stationed himself behind George.

He started singing in autotune, causing George to whip his head around, confused. The voice sounded oddly familiar, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. There was no one to be in sight, either. Suddenly, from behind him, he heard a deep voice begin to....beatbox? What the fuck was going on?

The voices only got closer, and George could only try to get away. Was there a spirit in Manberg? No one was there, except for a dog— Could he have been going insane? He covered his ears, face scrunching up into a expression of distate.

”That singing is awful,” He mumbled, and Quackity let out a loud gasp.

“BITCH I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW—“Technoblade grabbed at what he assumed to be Quackity’s arm, and began to drag him away.

He let out sounds of protest, which only made Technoblade move quicker, trying to keep the shorter man away from George. He only let go of Quackity when he had found an empty spot, where no one could hear his offended screaming.

”What the fuck, Techno? I was giving him a piece of my mind!” Quackity complained.

”You were gonna blow our cover.” Technoblade whispered loudly, moving to pet the dog that lied at his feet.

Quackity and Technoblade searched through Manberg, and discovered Ponk, who was sitting by himself. Quackity started to pick his dog up, and Technoblade squinted. 

”So. We meet again. I thought I told you to leave my son and I alone.” Ponk jumped at the new voice, scanning the area to find the person.

”He’s my son, too! You won’t even let me see him anymore!”

”You know you lost your right to see him a long time ago!” Ponk could only see a dog. What the actual fuck?

”Please, just let me see my son. I miss him,”

Their argument continued, with Ponk eventually curling up into a ball, rocking back and forth. This was it. He had finally gone insane. He was to forever be haunted by a divorced couple with their....son? dog?

“BACK UP BITCH I HAVE A RESTRAINING ORDER—“

Ponk held his face in his hands.

————————

Quackity and Technoblade ran into the forest, laughing. Their invisibility was beginning to ware off, and it was far too dangerous to stay in Manberg. Quackity looked around, searching for the dog he had tamed. Suddenly, Technoblade heard a noise. It sounded like Schlatt.

“Hm...That’s odd.” Technoblade quickly tackled Quackity to the floor. 

The shorter of the two almost screamed, but Technoblade covered his mouth with a hand. He was looking away from him, letting his gaze wander around the area, trying to see where Schlatt was. The man in question stood in the middle of the forest, arms crossed. Seemingly having changed his mind, he turned around, and walked out of the forest. 

Quackity coughed from underneath him. Technoblade rolled off him, landing on the soft grass. He sat up, and looked at Quackity expectantly.

”Listen, you’re a big strong muscular man. I think you fucking crushed all the bones in my body.” Technoblade shrugged, lying back down.

They stayed like that for a moment, in silence. No words were spoken as they gazed up at sky, relaxing for what felt like the first time in weeks.

————————

“No, Quackity. We can’t go to a village to ask for capri suns.”

”Technoblade, I’m a fair man! All I’m asking for is _one_ capri sun!” Quackity waves a hand to a village in the near distance.

”Look! There’s a village over there! We’ll only be there a minute!” Technoblade shakes his head, before sighing.

”It better only be a minute,” Quackity cheers, and they begin to head over to the village.

It doesn’t take them very long to reach it, as it wasn’t too far away. Quackity easily gets along with the villagers, cracking jokes to make them laugh, and Technoblade just watches them. He leans against the wall, boredly. It had definitely been more than a minute, and Quackity still wasn’t back. Suddenly, there was a villager at his side, making noises of distress.

”Heh? What’s up?”

”Hhhh-“ Technoblade blinke, confused.

”Hhhh— There’s someone trying to do a backflip off one of the houses—“

”Hah, what an idiot!” Suddenly, he hears Quackity’s voice.

”LET’S GOOOO— I’M GONNA FUCKING MAKE IT JUST WATCH ME—“ Technoblade’s eyes widen.

”wAIT THAT’S MY IDIOT—“ Technoblade races towards the sound of Quackity’s voice.

If Quackity gets hurt, it’s gonna be because of him, god dammit.

———————

Technoblade is currently very thankful that he brought bandages with him. He wraps it around Quackity’s now injured knee, who just avoids his gaze.

”Quackity.”

“Yeah?”

”You know you’re stupid sometimes?”

”..........Yeah.”

———————

Technoblade watches with mild concern as Quackity jumps up and down on one of the guest beds in the villages. The villagers had been kind enough to gift them some of the supplies they needed, and there’s no way Techno was going to repay the favor by Quackity breaking their things.

”Quackity, stop that—“ Quackity doesn’t listen to him.

”That’s dangerous, stop-“ He says again.

”Pssh! I’m not gonna get hurt!”

”I meant that you might break one of the villager’s things,” Quackity’s jumping begins to slow, before stopping completely.

”You don’t care if I get hurt?” Techno shrugged at that.

”Wow dude...You’ve really shown your true colors today,”

”What?” Quackity began to fake cry.

”I can’t believe you don’t care about me!” Technoblade blankly stared at him as the man rubbed at his eyes.

”I got you a capri sun,” Quackity immediately stopped crying, jumping off the bed. Technoblade gave him the drink.

“HEY WHAT THE FUCK THIS IS EMPTY—“

———————

They were finally beginning to head back. It had took longer than expected, but they had gotten all the items Wilbur requested of them. Quackity was absolutely sure he had gotten over his fear of Technoblade, as he found it a lot easier to make jokes with the man. Technoblade never really replied in a negative way when Quackity teased him about his family, so Quackity thought it was fine to joke about. He was wrong.

”Philza Minecraft is your father, Technoblade?”

”Yep. He adopted Wilbur, Tommy, and I.”

”If Philza Minecraft isn’t your real dad, does that mean you’re an orphan?” Technoblade pauses.

”Quackity—“

”Holy shit, you’re the very thing you swore to destroy!” Techno’s eye twitched slightly.

”Quackity.”

”Does that mean Wilbur and Tommy are orphans, too? It’s just a family of orph—“ Technoblade shoves Quackity against a tree harshly, not an ounce of playfulness in him.

Quackity squeaks as his feels his wings begin to get slightly crushed. He makes eye contact with Techno and _oh shit he fucked up—_ Technoblade has this look in his eyes, and it’s the exact same one as he did in Minecraft Mondays. Quackity gasps when Techno begins to choke him, and he claws at his hand desperately.

“Aha!— T-Techno, calm down!”

”They require blood spill, Quackity.”

”I-I’m pretty sure Tommy would be upset if I died—“

”They’re demanding blood.”

”Wilbur is g-gonna be sooo pissed—“

”Blood for the blood god.” Quackity claws at his hand more desperately, barely being able to gasp out the next few words.

”I-I—I’ll tell your dad on you!” Technoblade seems to snap out of at the mention of Phil, and he lets Quackity go.

Technoblade looks down at Quackity, who is coughing violently. He’s horrified at the sight— Is this what happens when he blacks out?

“Holy shit— I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean t—“ Quackity lets out a laugh, and anyone could be able to tell that he was scared shitless.

”Hah! It’s okay, dude!” Quackity stands up straight.

They continue the walk back in an awkward, uncomfortable silence.

———————

“Oh, hello!” Tommy greets them as they walk into Pogtopia. Wilbur looks up from a book.

”Are you two friends, now?” Quackity and Technoblade share a look.

”Ye-Yeah?” Quackity awkwardly mumbles.

”I got a dog, too!” Quackity holds up the dog, and Wilbur comes closer to examine the creature.

Technoblade steps out to the side, disappearing from eyes view. There was no doubt about it, Quackity was definitely afraid of him again. He was finally becoming used to him, and he fucked it up. It wouldn’t be as bad if Quackity wasn’t one of the only people he felt relaxed with. Even if Techno found him annoying, he had to admit that he liked to spend time with him.

Even if no one could see it, they were back to square one.

————————

Technoblade popped his head into the kitchen, eyes moving around the room to find Niki, who had requested he meet her there. To his surprise, Quackity was there as well. 

“Hi, Techno!” Niki smiled at him warmly, holding up a pie.

”Do you wanna try some? Quackity helped make it!” Techno paused for a moment, before nodding. Quackity shuffled forward, handing him a fork. Techno’s eyes moved from Niki to Quackity.

”Are you trying to poison me?” He really hoped Quackity could tell he was joking.

”What?! Of course not, I would nev—“ He couldn’t tell he was joking.

Oh god, he had fucked up _big._

“Wait, Quackity, you actually made this?”

”........I just passed the ingredients to Niki.”

———————

Wilbur gently tapped Technoblade on the shoulder.

”Hey man, you good?” Techno sighed, turning around to face him.

”Wilbur, I fucked up.” Wilbur listened carefully as Techno relayed the entire story to him.

”Well. You should apologize,”

”I can’t even talk to him for more than ten seconds, he runs away,” Wilbur shrugged.

”Just ask him to get wood with you, or something.”

The next time Technoblade sees him is at night. He asks Quackity to gather wood with him, and to his surprise, he agrees. 

———————

The tension is uncomfortably thick. Now that he was actually with Quackity, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say. He punches a tree in front of him, following his method from before, by using a torch. Quackity snickers slightly from behind him.

”I can’t believe that actually fucking works,” Techno punches the tree one more time, causing it to break. He turns around to face Quackity, but he isn’t there.

Quackity taps him on the shoulder, and when Techno looks at him, he’s holding a blue flower. His mouth twitches upwards.

“How the tables have turned.” Quackity scoffs

“Shut up— It just reminds me of you,“

“How so?”

”Blue is calm, collected.” He wants to add “violent” as well, but he doesn’t. Technoblade accepts the flower he’s given.

“Well, th—“ He’s cut off from the low noise of a groan. It’s too late to move now, the zombie had already scratched Techno’s arm. Quackity screeches, and Techno easily kills the mob.

”Techno! You’re bleeding!—“

”It’s just a little cut,” But Quackity still drags him down to the river, to clean his cut.

There’s silence between them as Quackity prepares the water.

”I’m sorry,”

”Yeah?” Techno shifted from his spot, sitting on the sand.

”I don’t want you to be afraid of me,” Quackity blinks.

”Oh? Why’s that?” Techno sighs.

”Do I really have to explain?”

”Yes, you do,”

”I guess I enjoy your company? I just— I’ve never felt this relaxed with someone before, you know?” Quackity hums. Technoblade continues.

”Most people are serious, but you’re always making jokes.” Quackity’s mouth twitches upwards. It was good to know that Techno didn’t hate him, at least.

”Even if you’re really fucking annoying—“

Quackity dumps all of the ice cold water he’s gathered on him. Techno gasps from the sudden cold, and retaliates by shoving him into the ocean.

Quackity pops his head up, prepared to be mad, but Technoblade is laughing. Really, genuinely, laughing. How could he be mad at that? Quackity begins to smile, and he can’t help but laugh as well. Yeah, maybe Technoblade wasn’t so bad.

Maybe he just needed a friend.

———————

**Author's Note:**

> lol forceful friendships is a prequel to sway with ease
> 
> i fucking assigned flowers to like 9 characters  
> but yayaysy fic is over  
> heavy breathing  
> comment your thoughts pls i’d love to hear them
> 
> edit: ok so i changed my mind about part three  
> i decided that there was no point of havinf one and also i didnt feel like writing it HAGSHHS  
> but uh this series was meant to explain more about the friendship techno and big q had before the war  
> (spoilers for magic technique)  
> it shows why techno cared so much about big q to the point were he would kill dream for him
> 
> so the storyline of this au is:  
> techno and quackity used to be really good friends, but after the war they fell apart  
> they came to sorta hate each other, until when sway with me happens, and techno messes with big q and shit  
> eventually they start to hang out like they used to and dream doesnt like that and we all know what happens next
> 
> yeah
> 
> if you have any questions just ask <3


End file.
